Godkong
by XxXxLoveandKissesxXxX
Summary: The Third Reich creates one of the most evil creatures ever made, in order to fight Stalin and the Allies.
1. Chapter 1

One day Hitler and Stalin had a catfight and broke the Motov-Ribentro Pact, billions of people died during the catfight of Stalingrad. Hitler broke up with his Russian lover crying with gritted teeth (it was sad). The Fuhrer of Nazi Germany was worried that Stalin was going do the worst thing one could ever do in Battle. He was worried that Stalin would fill his penis compensating obelisk of men's desire with b'loody tampons, a thousand dumb stupid Americans and the worst of all the nuclear semen of aliens who once desired earth women. Hitler tried to take his mind off it, so he masturbated to Shrek crapping hentai. Later he called Himmler to fetch the ahnenerbe and get them to create the most powerfully, evil, racist creature possible. They knew exactly what must be done, King Kong must get sex to have evil, racist birth baby. And so they went to Kawaii Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

As the super nazi team reached Kawaii japan, they goose trotted their way up to the Kawaii Japanese Empire of weeaboos. They ran away from the evil tentacle monsters that were wrapping itself around their boots, and the poison flower that attacked them. As they met Prime Minster Tojo, he gave the team a kawaii nazi salute. "May your flowers fuck my cock hole" Himmler said in Japanese. "Herr Himmler" Tojo said in a kawaii tone, "The Great Godzilla Man is attacking our kawaii towns badly shaped; we need to get our asses out of this fuck if we need to survive". "Don't worry we're here for Godzilla", "Oh thank goodness" said Tojo, "And might I add that your Hitler is one sick demented constipated fuck", "Thank you" Himmler replied. "Now we're gonna take Godzilla away to make a nuclear super weapon out of period blood and semen", "Excellent, now that Godzilla will be gone, we'll use our nuclear bombs to destroy Pearl Harbour instead. And we'll continue to experiment on nuclear technology in nuclear power plants we built on areas with high Earthquake risk. As we haven't learnt our lesson that a Godzilla could be made out of the nuclear power going and butt secking dinosaurs.", Himmler was happy and went to tie Godzilla up onto his Nazi War boat. He branded the Godzilla ass with a Nazi Swastika.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming from Kawaii Japan with the monster to be fucked, Himmler stepped onto the mighty pregnant island of Skull island; he was enjoying the orgasm that he felt as the sun's feminine rays hit his mighty nazi testosterone induced skin. He tilted his glasses against his eyes, wondering where the fuck the mighty King Kong is. "He's probably just masturbating" Himmler said nonchalantly, "Masturbating? Dear me Heinrich why do you use such offensive language?" said the goodie-two shoes, effeminate priest. "Shut the fuck up you heinous god loving faggot!" said Himmler in intense rage, "King Kong is an alpha male, once he fucks every living creature available, he'll need to masturbate to calm himself". Himmler was listening to Wagner on his IPod while robot dancing and walking. As the super nazi team lead by the ahnenerbe entered the forest, a dinosaur shouted at them, "FUCK YOU DICKBUTTS, WE'RE GONNA FUCKING EAT YOU LOOSE CUNTS" they said, but Himmler was smart, he built a dildo shaped device based on his knowledge of the science of Occult, Religion, bad pornos and magic. He pointed the dildo at the dinosaur pressing a button on his, a wave of intense energy shot out from its tip, and the dinosaur smiled and uttered "Herro guis, messa nuw your evil, but messa love yu anyways X3". "WTF did you do you motherfucker!" said a Nazi trooper, "Operant condition mothafuckers, as long as it gets a wave from this baby, it'll obey. You see the wave stimulates its anal walls" Heinrich said with pride. As the Nazi's rode the dinosaurs through the island to rest their callused feet, Himmler saw some tribe's people. "Look fuckers, it's some subhuman's. Let's kill some to make us feel better about our bruised feet" Himmler said, however the tribe's people got angry about the small penis possessing white people and ran towards them. Himmler got out his dildo and shot some with its powerful gamma rays. The tribes people managed to kidnap Eva Braun to sacrifice to the horny King Kong, and Himmler got two ideas from this, one: He could invent Neckbeard Fedora Atheist Nacho breakfast with Mountain Dew instead of milk, and two: He could do fornicate with his cousins. Oh and Eve made a good sex idol that could be used to lure the cock of the great King Kong balls. Himmler smiled his face, and knew what was going to happen. Suddenly the great King Kong ran out of the jungle with a phallus the size of a North Korean super bowl. It snatched Eva Braun from her rope like rope place.


	4. Chapter 4

As Himmler and his super nazi friends got to the Horny King Kong sex man cave, they saw something horrid. Eva Braun was butt fucking Kong with a fucking strap on. Himmler was shocked, "What the hell are you doing you motherfuckers!" he shouted. "Herr Himmler" she muttered in shock, "I was showing this brute whose boss, it's quite simple actually I just ripped the fur and skull off the top of his head with my teeth, and fingered his cerebral cortex a bit making his my sex toy. Herr Himmler was pleased, "Excellent, we now have control over him, let's get him to the super nazi battleship". As the Nazis left Skull Island some natives attacked them with spears, but Himmler killed them all with his laser dildo. They then flew the battleship back to Nazi Germany, shooting at all the Allied forces boats under them. "DIE YOU RETARDED VAGINAS!" Himmler screamed with fury, as the King Kong cummed all over the ocean killing a lot of allied and Russian ships. "You sunk my fucking battleship, you fucks" said Winton Churchill in rage, "But you have not sunken my super spies that is spying on you in your super Nazi team of Nazi's. The priest in Himmler's team smiling devilishly, for he was the super spy.


End file.
